moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyah Moonwalker
((A.K.A. Gaia Moonwalker)) Restorative Druid :: Druid of the Wild :: Dreamwalker As a Restoration Druid, currently deployed within the Alliance as a medic. She is also a Druid of the Wild and able to shift her form at will. She was once a fairly adept Dreamwalker. Which is why she has been around for such a large portion of time. Her abilities did not extend to manipulating dreams of others. But she was able to observe and control some small aspects of the dream about her. After her injuries she sustained during the battles in Northrend Gaia's abilities have been hindered greatly and she now focuses mainly on observing the dream if she enters it and her Restorative abilities while awake. **Important to note that her Dreamwalker abilities used to be rather powerful but now are less powerful and unpredictable on whether they are effective or not.** Currently on loan from the Cenarion Circle as a Field Medic (with knowledge in surgical first aid as well as her Druidic healing magics to the Alliance. Timeline points of interest: -Born to a Highborne mother and a Druid father before the exile of the Highborne. During the calm time between the War of the Ancients and the War of the Satyr. -Raised by her father but never took her coming of age tattoos as reverence to the mother she never really got to know. -Socially outcast by the knowledge of what class of Night Elf her mother had been she had developed a liking to solitude. And eventually through her skills she overcame the stigmatism and becoming a strong Druid of the Cenarion Circle like her father before her. -Spending a great deal of time in sleep and occassonally being the Druid who watched over those who slept. She learned to care for those who were dealing with the Nightmare. She also became well attuned with the Emerald Dream herself. -Remained in Moonglade's protective forests during the Troll Wars. She was a warden for those who slept when she was awake. -Among the first generation of female Kaldorei that became followers of Cenarius. She took up the calling and became a Druid of the Wild. Her restoration talents were developed much later. -When she was not sleeping within the Dream she observed the Age of Mortals from the safety of Kalimador's northern forests. Never venturing any further south than Ashenvale until she was sent to help aid the Alliance forces during the Siege of Outlands. -After the tramatic experience at Wrath Gate. That for a time caused some memory loss. But over the years since she has regained most if not all her memories through various healers and healing techniques. -Was a medic in both the Arathi Campaign and Stonetalon's. **Currently known to have worked with and continues to train new druids in Nighthaven, Moonglade. She has been known to have worked with Harvest Witches both after their exodus from Gilneas and more recent arrivals. Gaia has been known to take on students from time to time. Gaia's Thero'shan: Casstelle Personal Life: Life mate of Zalgrand Onyxthorn. Mother to: Skyaria Onyxmoon (Oldest) - White hair golden eyes, pale skin.. Tripplets: Boy: Kalrand, two girls: Evansae and Savanea Onyxmoon, silver eyes and dark green hair, pale skin. Gaia Moonwalker's lineage: Min'da: Er'Aria Moonsong (Highborne left after the Sundering current whereabouts unknown.) An'da: Kalidorn Forestwalker (Druid Died during the Troll Wars.)